


Bleeding Out

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: What if Barry got shot by clock king and not Eddie.





	

Joe threw the mug in the air and it shattered on the floor. Barry just looked upset and shocked

"You didn't catch it." Joe said with disbelief. 

"I loved that mug! and what part of a meta-human stole my speed did you not get."

"Well i didn't know if you were joking or not. Now get to S.T.A.R. Labs and get it fixed. Get your speed back."

"Ok." Barry said getting up. 

"Going somewhere Allen?" Captain Singh asked walking into the CSI lab

"Uh yea...Joe asked me to do him a favor." Barry explained in the most convincing voice he could muster up.

"Well sorry to inconvenience you Joe I already sent Thawne out on patrol we need as many people in the station. Allen get to work on the Martin case stat." The Captain said walking out.

"Well I guess my speed will have to wait." Barry looked at Joe and said.

"Ok well get to work so you can leave as early as you can." Joe said walking out.

Barry got to work on the evidence and he was clearly zoned in right when he started. Yup tonight will be a long night Barry thought.

\----------

Barry had been working for what seemed like hours. Then the power went out. Weird he thought. He went to check the fuse box downstairs. Then he heard Joe and Iris so he decided to listen. It was the Clock king. Or at least that's what cisco called him. He had them all hand cuffed and he was talking on and on about time quotes by famous people. Barry ran back to the CSI lab and grabbed the stun gun that he had. He waited until the clock Kings back was facing him then he started to walk quietly down the stairs. He made eye contact with Joe and Joe clearly said no in his eyes but Barry needed to save his family. He walked closer up until he was sure he couldn't miss then he pulled the trigger. One shot was fired and Barry was sure he got him until The clock king turned around quickly and shot two bullets. One hit Barry in the stomach and the other in his shoulder. 

"Once CSI was just shot 2.10 seconds ago i suggest you hurry up Captain." The Clock King spoke in the Walkie-Talkie 

"Barry!" Iris screamed. Barry laid there in pain trying not to move. He could feel himself bleeding out. 

"Please, Please I'm begging you help him! he's bleeding out, He'll die!" Joe begged

"Sorry detective but i do not hear a helicopter yet." He explained 

It felt like hours but finally there was the sound of a helicopter.

"Ah finally my ride is here." The Clock King said "Wait until I'm on the roof before you even move otherwise I will kill your CSI" He finished while uncuffing an officer. He sprinted upstairs. 

The cop finally stood up and started to uncuff all of the other officers. When Joe was uncuffed he sprinted over to Barry.

"Son?" Joe asked. Barry looked deathly pale. There was a puddle of blood surrounding him. "Barry hold on please." 

Just then Eddie ran in 

"Iris!" He yelled. She was over by barry.

"Where were you!" She asked sternly "You could've been here! You could've saved Barry, You Could've prevented him from getting shot!" 

Just then The paramedics came in. 

"Sir do you know who this young man is?" One of the paramedics asked Joe.

"Yea he's my son. His name is Barry Allen." Joe replied brokenly "Please save him."

"We will sir don't worry. We just need space to work." He explained

Joe walked over and hugged Iris as she cried in his jacket. They Finally stabilized Barry and loaded him into the ambulance. 

\----------

Iris and Joe sat there with Barry as he was in his pain reliever world. Caitlin and Cisco walked in and saw how Barry was doing. 

"I'm going to go get some coffee" Iris said as she walked out. Caitlin waited a minute before she started to talk.

"Wow I cant believe the pain relievers are working." Caitlin said in disbelief 

"Well Mr. Allen we have come to take you to S.T.A.R. Labs" Cisco said jokingly 

\----------

When they were at S.T.A.R. Labs Caitlin and Cisco were brainstorming a way on how to get Barry's speed back.

"Anything?" Joe asked

"Yes actually. I think we can zap him with the electricity powering the Treadmill." 

"Ok lets do it!" Joe said openly 

When they stood Barry up onto the treadmill they explained to him what was going to happen. Even though he was half listening because of his pain. 

"Ok ready barry 3...2...1.." Caitlin said as she started the treadmill. 

Barry screamed in pain for 3 seconds then he sped over into the corner. 

"My...My speed its back." He smiled 

They all cheered and were excited that the Flash will be the hero of Central City once again.


End file.
